gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Gumball Categories
Lists of all Gumball Categories, which have certain titles or advantages in certain Dungeons. Special Titles The following gumballs can utilize up to the third rank (out of 5 ranks) for their listed secondary Titles. Parasite gumballs are an exception as they utilize these as their primary titles and so can learn all 5 ranks. Dragon Gumballs A list of all Gumballs, which can use Dragon Titles: *Divine Dragon *Red Dragon *Dark Dragon *Holy Dragon *Faerie Dragon *Any Parasite gumball if the host is Love of Nagas (Up to rank 5, even as soul-link) Also see Category:Dragon Type. Demon Gumballs A list of all Gumballs, which can use Demon Titles: *Demon *Demon Hunter *Destroyer *Fallen Angel *Satan's Son *Any Parasite gumball if the host is Underworld Romance (Up to rank 5, even as soul-link) Also see Category:Demon Type as it should be more up-to-date. Machine Gumballs A list of all Gumballs, which can use Machinery Titles when used as Main: *Machine Herald *Cytus *Autobots *Terminator *Blue Shark *Zeros *Bloody Wolf *Kairo Monarch *Kairo Concubine *Future Cat Also see Category:Machinery Type. Many of the machinery gumballs above (but not all) also come with a bonus knowledge in one or more of the robot themed mazes with science (such as Avalon, City of Steam and Erathia). Some non-mechanical gumballs like Alchemist also do. See the Maze pages for more info on that. Other categories of Gumballs Warning: Some of the categories below can be subjective. Summoning Gumballs Gumballs that can summon one or more allies to help in the maze either as floor only allies or as maze persistent allies. * See Category:Can summon Raid boosting Gumballs Gumballs with a talent pertaining to Bandit's Raid. * See Category:Raid Boost Blacksmith titles enhancers These are gumballs that have a direct boost on in-maze blacksmithing. * Dwarf King : Comes with Quenching Essences * Alchemist : Has drawings for Vosebarker's Cloak, Vosebarker's Pain Device, and Vosebarker's Reality Lens * Junk producing gumballs like Junkman, Bunny : They can sometimes give you a Quenching Essence Plant Gumballs A few special interactions in mazes are reserved for plant gumballs * Sunflower * Bloodthirst Vine * World Tree (Gumball) * Cactus * Explosive Pumpkin Synergetic Gumballs These are gumballs with specific interactions that make it more interesting to use them together * Adventurer with Little May: Little May's random stats per flipped tile are doubled when paired with Adventurer. * Athena with Adventurer, Pinocchio or Ares as main : to get more allies and or more powerful allies than with Athena alone * Category:Round Table Knights: More than one of them at a time to get more votes at the Round Table Conference * Merchant and Gang Cadre : To get even more free items from Gang Cadre * Gumballs from the The Sixth Heaven (Event) : To get extra effects on Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils * Elemental gumballs from the Broken Elemental Continent event: to get extra effects on the Elemental Ball. * Mutant Gumballs from the Planet Smuggling Ring event: Boosts to their active skills * Kairo Monarch + Kairo Concubine: Robot Capsules will summon both types that boost stats based off of each identical AND each different summon. *Three-eye King and Cytus: Using Cytus' skill after Three-eye King's creates a chip that boosts all summons' attack by 5 and health by 50 for the duration of the maze * Experiment Subject No.1, Experiment Subject No.2, Experiment Subject No.3, each will improve and give you bonus Cellular Catalyst.